A Diamond in the Ruff
by TommyGurl12
Summary: When wild girl Kaylee comes to CGL, can the boys handle it?
1. Meeting Me

Chapter 1: My Story  
  
I was fourteen years old when I was sent to Camp Green Lake, for no damn reason. Ok, fine, I tried to kill my mother. But that bitch just won't die. Anyway, I was sentenced to three and a half years there. What fun, right? I mean when I heard I was going, I thought, Wow, a lake, swimming, tanning, hiking, meeting new people, maybe getting a boyfriend. But I was mistaken! There is no lake, no swimming, no hiking. But you could get a tan and it was an all boys camp, so I was in paradise right? Wrong, all day you did nothing but dig holes, and why did we dig holes? To build "character."  
  
"Damn! It sure is hot in here!" I exclaimed, "Can we get any air in here?" I was wearing a mini skirt and a blue tube top, but I was still hot.  
  
"No talking!" the guard replied, "And there is no air-conditioning in the bus." The guard couldn't be any older then 20. And, uh, he was cute.  
"Uh, my boob itches! Could you either itch it, or take the handcuffs off so I can itch it?" I asked.  
"Which boob?" he asked.  
"The left one" I replied.  
So the guard got up and groped my breast, no he did not itch it, he groped me! So I yelled, "What the fuck, you think just because I'm a 14 year old girl you think you can rape me in the middle of Texas! Well you are wrong! Sit your sick ass down and never come near me again! God you arrogant little bastard!"  
"Shut your mouth, you little whore!" he replied.  
"Why you stupid mother fucking ape!" I screeched.  
"Good god, where did you learn to talk like that? Thank God we're there!" he said. 


	2. Meeting the boys

Chapter2: Meeting The Boys  
  
The bus grinded to a stop in the middle of the dessert. I was sure I was gonna die out here. When we were driving in I saw boys and holes, lots of both. And plenty cute ones, boys not holes.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Miss Walter." A man said as I got of the bus. He was old and chewing something. I am Mr. Sir, you will call me that whenever you answer me. Is that clear?"  
I laughed, "Yeah, Mr. Sir."  
"Do you find something funny about my name Miss Walter?"  
"No Mr. Sir. And I hope you like my name to!"  
"This is not a Girl Scout Camp, Miss Walter. And obviously you did something extremely bad, because you are not at a Girl Scout Camp, now are you? Now if you don't mind I will be going, here comes you're counselor now." And with that he left  
  
And in a matter of seconds another younger, but still old man came into view. "Miss Kaylee Walter, I presume." He said  
"Yeah, that's me." I replied.  
"I am Dr.Pandanski. You will be in D-tent. D stands for diligence. Let's see if maybe we can find some of the boys. Shall we?"  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked.  
"No not really. Since we will probably run into them on the way to the tent." he replied.  
  
And he was right in a matter of moments we ran into a group of pretty good looking guys.  
"Kaylee, this is Rex, Alan, Stanley, Zero, and Theodore." Dr. P said  
"Hey, I ain't Rex, I'm X-Ray, that's Squid, Caveman, Zero, and Armpit." Said a tough looking African American boy.  
"Hey, I'm Kaylee." I replied  
"So we heard. I'm Squid."  
"So I heard." I laughed.  
"That's where you sleep, ok?" said Squid  
"Ok, doesn't seem like I have a choice though do I?" I replied sarcastically 


	3. Squid's Secret

Chapter3: Squid's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so like I don't own Holes or any of the characters, I only own Kaylee Walters. Ok? Ok!  
  
So like the first chapter was kinda weird I must admit, but I didn't know how to start it, so I had to start it like that. Ok, ok! Oh, by the way it may not be Squid and Kaylee that get together because she might have a little secret. However, I do not want to tell you guys too much, ya'll will just have to keep reading! Luv ya'll-Kelsey Keep Reviewing!  
  
I walked into the tent and saw one open cot, mine. So I put my stuff down and walk out. As I was walking out Squid was walking in.  
"Kaylee, where are you going?" He asked.  
"Magnet said he would show me around the camp. So I'm not lost when I come in at night time. Which is when he says I will be done with my first hole. He doesn't have a lot of confidence in me, does he?" I responded.  
"Oh, ok, I will see you at dinnertime then." He said.  
"Ok, see you around!" I yelled as I hope out the door.  
  
"Hey chica! Where have you been?" Magnet asked as I came into view.  
"Note to self, King Magnet doesn't like lateness." I said only loud enough for him to hear, "Kidding, I was talking to Squid. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, it's just that you gotta be careful, about him, ok?" he replied.  
"Yeah, ok. Why?" I asked.  
"I better let him tell you. I like living." He said.  
"Ok, so lets get this tour on the road." I said.  
He showed me the showers, the bathroom, the Wreck Room, and the library, and around the time we got to the mess hall, we saw ZigZag.  
"Hey Zig!" Magnet yelled.  
"Hey Magnet, what are you doing?" ZigZag asked.  
"I'm just showing Kaylee around." He replied, "Wanna join us?"  
"Did you tell her about the yellow spotted lizards? Zig asked.  
"Yellow spotted lizards?" I asked.  
"Yeah, they are the most poisonous reptiles. And each of them have exactly eleven spots, but is you get close enough to count them, you're dead." He explained.  
"Oh that's good to know." I said, "Now I'm gonna have nightmares!"  
"Don't worry, I've been here for eleven months and never seen one." He said.  
"Ok, that's good to know." As I said that the dinner bell rang. And I now had to face the rest of the camp.  
  
I got in line behind Squid and looked at what we were eating. It looked to be something like beans and spinach and some bread. But I couldn't be sure, I thought I saw it moving. I sat down at the D-tent table between ZigZag and Armpit, and across from Squid. X-Ray was at the head of the table. He leaned over and asked, "Since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did, now would you?"  
"Actually, I would because you see, it's a long drive from New York, so get your paws off my food, k? Ok!" I replied.  
"Oh, so we got another New Yorker on our hands do we? Squid here is from New York as well ain't you?" Armpit asked.  
"Yeah I am. What part are you from?" Squid asked.  
"Oh, I'm from the Bronx. But then my mom moved to the Big Apple, she got a better job there. She was a fashion designer. Then she died and I was a ward of the state and they sent me here." I explained.  
"I lived in the Bronx my whole life, till I got sent here." Squid said.  
"Why did you get sent here?" I asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it, ok?" he replied.  
"Ok, that's fine." I said.  
For the rest of dinner the boys and I talked about what the real world was like. Since I was the only one who was there just recently, I told them all I knew. Only Zero and Squid said nothing. When Squid finished, I got up with him and threw my trash away as well. I felt like I needed to saw sorry to him for getting in his personal space to soon. I walked behind him and sat on the steps outside the tent to try to figure out what I was gonna say to him. Finally I got up and walked in.  
He was on his cot, he was reading a magazine. I walked over to his cot and sat down beside him. I looked at him and I saw that he had been crying. I looked to see what he was reading about, I saw that it was a horse magazine. I looked at him curiously. 'What is he doing reading a horse magazine?' I thought. I took a deep breath and started, "Squid I'm really sorry about upsetting you at dinner tonight. The guys told me that you were usually a smart ass, and always talking, so when you stopped talking I knew I upset you. So I just wanted to apologize to you. You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry." I got up and walked to my cot and got out a Teen People magazine and I laid down to read it.  
After what seemed like ten minutes, I heard a voice. "It's ok, I forgive you. It's just I'm a little sensitive on the subject. And you are probably wondering why I'm reading this magazine. Aren't you?" He replied.  
"Yeah actually I was. What's up with it?" I asked, "I would think it would be Magnet reading something like that."  
"I love horses. They are the most beautiful animals in the world. So graceful and peaceful. Plus my horse was killed when I was five so that we didn't get evicted from our apartment." He explained.  
"Oh, I understand, my dog, Guess, was killed because she had an illness. Plus, she bit me and gave me rabies." I said.  
"Kaylee, can I ask you something?" Squid asked.  
"Sure anything." I replied. 


	4. Squid's Question

Chapter Four: Squid's Question  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, but I do own the new characters. Please don't take the new ones. Thank You!  
  
Recap: "Can I ask you something?" Squid asked.  
"Sure anything." I said  
  
"Have you ever had anyone you really love die?" That was Squid's question. Damn, that's hard to answer.  
"Well my mother died, so I guess yeah." I replied.  
"What do you mean you guess?" he asked.  
"Well, she was my mom so I guess I loved her." I said, but that didn't seem to satisfy him.  
"But no one you really loved has died?" he asked again.  
"Well no, I guess not. Why do you ask?" I asked.  
"No reason." He replied.  
I knew he meant something and I knew he was gonna tell me when he was ready to talk. I thought maybe he would like some alone time. I got up and walked to the door and I turned around and said, "I'll be in the wreck room if you wanna talk, ok?"  
"Yeah, ok, thanks." He said  
  
I walked to the wreck room and saw X-Ray playing pool with Caveman. I walked over and started to watch. "X, you ain't gonna make that shot." I stated.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I mean you gotta shoot more in the middle of the cue ball." I responded  
"I been playing pool since I could hold a stick. I think I know what I'm doing." He said.  
"Fine, just trying to help." I said as I watched him miss his shot. "See, what did I tell you?"  
"Shut-up!" X-Ray yelled.  
"Kaylee, since your so good, why don't you take over for me?" Caveman suggested.  
"Sure, if it's ok with your royal highness, here." I said as I pointed to X-Ray.  
"Well, um, shit, fine." He said, "Lets just start over."  
  
There I hope ya'll liked it! I know I did. Please review! Stick around for more chapters! Coming to a fan fiction site near you! 


	5. A Win and an Ass Slap

Chapter 5: A Win and an Ass Slap  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with holes. Though I wish I did! Anyway I only own Kaylee Walters and the dancing fairies in my head! Hey no dancing nude fairies, nude night is on Fridays!  
  
Recap: "Kaylee since you're so good why don't you take over for me?" suggested Caveman.  
"Sure, if its ok with your royal highness, here." I said as I pointed to X-Ray.  
"Well, um, shit, fine." He said, "Let's start over."  
  
Ok, so now was my chance to show the boys I wasn't some rich, snobby girl. I could be like them, right? Yeah, of course you can, Kaylee, you can do anything. That wasn't my voice in my head, was it? No that's Micah's. God Micah why can't you be here? I miss you so much. I was dropped into reality when X-Ray's hand flew in front of my face. "Hello, Kaylee, are you there?"  
"What, yeah, lets get this ass kicking on the road." I said determined  
"Hey everyone, Kaylee's gonna play X-Ray in pool." Caveman yelled to the Wreck Room.  
In an instant guys from all the tents were crowded around the pool table. Man, talk about nerve wracking! But I know I can kick this guys ass. So I ask, "Who's breaking?"  
"Ladies first!" X-Ray said actually quite politely.  
Ok, this means I'll get ahead in the beginning and he will never be able to catch up, right? Right! I position myself and broke! It was beautiful red and blue stripe go into the right corner pocket! I'm ahead! "Lucky shot!" my concentration was broken by X-Ray's surprised voice, "Bet you can't do that again!"  
"Watch me!" I yell as I position another perfect shot. I was about to shoot when I felt a hand hit me on the ass. I turn around to face the scum that slapped me and I see this greasy looking guy. "What's your name?"  
"GB." He replied.  
"What's that for, Grease Ball?" I asked. I heard laughing from behind me.  
"No Great Britain, bitch! That's where I'm from!" He said.  
"Oh, sorry so I guess it's normal for guys in Great Britain to come and slap girls asses?" More laughter "Because where I come from that's not nice. Got it?"  
"And you come from where SlutsVille?" he replied rather fiercely.  
Two seconds after that came from his mouth he was on the ground. "I wanna make one thing clear!" I said as I stepped on his groin. "I'm not a slut. Ok. Now I know that right now you can't breathe, right? Right! So I'm gonna step off you and next time you have to urge to slap my ass, think twice. Ok?"  
"Damn, are you crazy or something?" he asked as he caught his breath.  
"No, I just have a very sensitive ass. And you threw off my concentration!" Ok, I said now back to the game. I realigned my shot I thought of Squid sitting in the tent all alone. I have to finish this game, fast! I shot my shot and it hit three balls, all of them stripes, into different pockets. Good I only had two more and the eight ball. So lined up the shot and it was perfect! All three went in. Some guys cheered, others cursed. But it was so great to see X-Rays face.  
"What how did you do that?" he stammered.  
"Well X-Ray my dear boy, practice. And to imagine I've only been playing two years!" I laughed at his surprised face. "Sorry boys, but it looks as if you have a new champion at this hell forsaken camp. I would love to stay, but I need my beauty sleep! Tootles!"  
"What no!" Kaylee, get back here! I want a rematch!" X-Ray screamed to my back.  
  
I was walking back to the tent to tell Squid of my wonderful feat. I was sure that would cheer him up. I was singing a wonderful round of "I am the champion" when I suddenly hit rock bottom faster then you could say X. And that's pretty fast. I walked into the tent and "Squid what are you doing?"  
  
I love cliffhangers like that! So good, because I know what's gonna happen but ya'll don't! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(breath)ahahahahahahahahahahah! I'm so evil! But ya'll will just have to wait till I write more! 


End file.
